


Glittery Ink Pens

by jeno__candy



Series: Doodles [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Y'all don't know that tho, You and Damian are classmates, batfam, you haven't even told each other your names, y’know because secret superhero identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeno__candy/pseuds/jeno__candy
Summary: Damian didn't really care much for soulmates; he thought they were kind of pointless. His brothers always got so wound up over who their soulmates were. He didn't want some random person's doodles on his arm—especially not in pink glitter pen.





	Glittery Ink Pens

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where what you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's in the same spot. The words and drawings will slowly fade after a while.

Soulmates were overrated. At least, that's what Damian Wayne thought of the entire matter. 

-

He remembered when some of his classmates had gotten their "soulmate doodles" as they so enthusiastically dubbed them. According to Dick, middle and high school were the most popular times for people to get them, and if you were lucky, maybe they went to school with you. 

"And if you aren't lucky?" Tim had asked, curiously. He had just gotten his own doodles.

"You're gonna have to ask them to meet up, assuming you can," Dick replied, shrugging. 

-

Damian thought the idea of being "matched up" with someone from the moment you were born was unfair, and a little bit pointless. He's never been one to be interested in love in the first place, and with the way he was brought up, he didn't think he would have the time for it.  _I'm the heir to the Wayne Fortune and the heir to the League of Assassins. I don't have time for this soulmate business._

Though he had to admit, he was the tiniest bit curious. It was minuscule, especially in comparison to how disgustingly invested his classmates were. For once, he would love if they could stop talking about who their soulmate could be, or when they might get their's. 

Jason had teased him when he voiced his thoughts on the matter, saying that he was just feeling annoyed at the fact that he  **still** hadn't gotten his. Dick had clocked Jay in the shoulder for that, scolding him and reassuring Damian that he would get his. The youngest rolled his eyes and left the living room, leaving Jason cackling as Dick sighed and hit him again.

- 

He stared at the little round heart on his left wrist, rubbing at it. Of all the different types of pens and ink in the world, his soulmate was fond of using  _pink glitter pens_ _?_   There were so many other more desirable and better pens in existence, and they chose to use glitter pens? The heart sparkled and he sighed, rubbing at it again. 

"They could have used normal pens...Blue, black, red..." 

Sighing, he got up and walked over to his desk, snatching a black fountain pen out of the many sitting in his pen holder. Sitting in his desk chair, he wrote something on his arm. 

**Stop that.**

It faded and he furrowed his eyebrows...

A tingling sensation interrupted his train of thought as he examined his arms to see what their reply was, stopping to watch as words in the same pink ink began to appear. 

_Stop what?_

**Your pointless scribbles.**

_Of course I get stuck with an asshole as a soulmate._

Damian grunted and flared his nostrils at their reply, feeling irritated. Okay, so he might be a little rude and blunt at times, but he saw no reason to sugar coat things, especially if they were true. He glared at his arm and watched as his soulmate filled in the glittery heart outline in pink ink. 

**Soulmates are a stupid concept.**

_Now, that's something I agree with you on._

The young Wayne raised an eyebrow in surprise. For once, someone agreed with him—soulmates were a dumb concept. 

**Why is that?**

_We're basically assigned someone in this world from the moment we're born._

_But I admit I've wondered when I would get my "soulmate doodles."_

-

Damian left it at that, putting his pen back in its rightful place as he stared at the slowly fading words. He gazed at the last two words beginning to fade. 

"Soulmate doodles?" He whispered to himself. "Oh, don't tell me my soulmate is another one of those idiots at my school!" 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  _I knew I hated this concept._ Another annoyed sigh left his mouth when he felt tingles on his left arm, and he watched as more hearts and this time, flowers, appeared on his hand. Rolling his eyes, he waited and watched as they faded too. Relief coursed through him, and he exited his room. He didn't know what he'd do if his brothers saw the pink hearts and flowers. The thought of them finding it—or worse, Bruce or Alfred—made him shudder. 

-

He didn’t take it upon himself to connect with his soulmate again. After all, they both found the concept pointless. In which case, Damian understood why they were chosen as his soulmate; they shared similar viewpoints, but that was hardly enough for him to believe this soulmate business. What a coincidence it was that they were both paired with someone who thought the idea of soulmates wasn’t fair. 

Of course, that didn’t stop him from getting curious. From time to time, he would feel a tingling on her arm or leg, or some part of his body that his soulmate was currently drawing on. And it was always in the same glittery pink ink that he’d come to get used to. Thankfully, they had only ever drawn on places he could easily conceal—he didn’t need anyone in the manor finding out just how cheerful and bubbly his soulmate seemed to be. 

Damian would never hear the end of their teasing. If anything, he assumed they would think he’d paid someone off, but he supposed it would be hard to fake a soulmate. He would never admit it, but his family were great detectives, and he wondered how long it would take them to figure out that he received his so-called “doodles” just recently. 

-

One day, while he was training by himself in the Batcave, he’d felt a familiar tingling sensation prickling at his left palm. All of the doodles on his arms were always on his left—so they must be right handed. Nonetheless, when he paused to wipe the sweat off his brow and to glance at his palm, he was surprised to see it. 

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the image itself. It seemed to be Nightwing’s symbol, and he gathered they must be a fan of Gotham’s famous vigilantes. 

The odd part was that it was in black ink.

-

**Why are you using a black pen?**

It was a simple enough question, and he didn’t expect an answer anytime soon. 

_I ran out of ink in my favourite pen :(_

Damian sighed and rolled his eyes, watching as their reply slowly faded on his skin. 

_Anyway, don’t I deserve to know some things about my soulmate? :D_

**Why would you think that? This soulmate nonsense is a waste of time.**

_Aw, don’t I at least get to know your name? Or something?_

_-_

Y/N giggled to herself as she wrote the teasing message on her left arm. Her soulmate seemed to bitter, or perhaps anti-social? It didn’t seem like he wanted any part in any sort of relationship, friendship or romantic. 

She did understand where he was coming from when he said it was a waste of time. 

All that pining and drama over soulmates wanted to make her vomit. And all those kids in her class seemed so intent on finding out who their true love was and rushing to get it. They were so damn impatient. 

Although, she would admit that she was curious about the entire concept. In an attempt to see if the concept was as “magical and life-changing” as everyone described it, she’d begun mindlessly doodling on her arms—replacing the notebooks she usually drew on. Y/N was surprised when she drew the heart on her wrist and felt a funny sensation on her arm in response. 

It wasn’t what she imagined according to what all her classmates were saying, and there was certainly nothing magical or life-changing about it. It was just...Her arm tingling every time they replied. Maybe it was because she felt no need to feel excited about finding her soulmate? She did think it was stupid and kind of unfair, so maybe her attitude on the matter ruined the whole experience? Not that it mattered to her, it would be interesting either way.

-

Damian raised an eyebrow and sat on his bed, wondering what he could say without revealing too much information. That being said, it didn’t seem like his soulmate was the type to be able to piece things together easily. They seemed oblivious and naive enough, judging from their innocently drawn doodles. Although, their snarky remarks and sarcastic comments were annoying, they showcased their quick wit. Damian found it outrageously attractive, but he’d never admit that; it was likely just the “soulmate thing” talking. 

**What do you want to know? I’d rather not say much.**

_What do you look like?_

The young Wayne seemed taken aback at their question. That was it? That was all they wanted to know? He supposed he should be thankful they weren’t prying into his personal business and private life. 

“It can’t do much harm,” he mumbled, scribbling away on his arm in his neat writing.

**Black hair and green eyes.**

_That’s it? Gimme the details, bro!_

Damian rolled his eyes. What a typical teenager! 

**What is it that you want to know exactly?**

_Just more about you! You don’t really have to tell me your name or anything personal. Just like...Your hobbies, what you like, dislike, etc._

This was a little bit troublesome, but he figured there was still no harm if he was careful with what he revealed. 

**I’ll tell you about myself if you do the same.**

_Fine by me! You first!_

Damian sighed. He didn’t know what to say. There wasn’t much he enjoyed in this world, and there wasn’t much he could say that he liked. Was beating people up appropriate? He figured that wasn’t something he should share so carelessly, even if it was with his soulmate; what normal person liked that type of thing? Key word? Normal. And Damian Wayne was anything but normal. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck and threw his head back to rest it on his headboard, staring at the ceiling. 

Twirling the pen in his hand, he sighed and scribbled away a quick answer. 

**I own a dog. Titus is really all I like in this damn world.**

-

Y/N giggled at the response she read. Perhaps her soulmate was a little rough on the edges, but a huge softie inside? Unknowingly, it seemed she was right on the spot—but that seemed to be another thing that came with the idea of soulmates. 

**Your turn.**

Tapping her own pen thoughtfully against her desk, Y/N wondered what she could say to her soulmate. Although, she didn’t want to be like her obsessive classmates, Y/N figured it would be okay to get to know her other half just a bit.

_I live in Gotham City._

_-_

Okay, that was surprising. It was super rare for your soulmate to live nearby, let alone in the same city. At least, according to Timothy, Damian thought. 

**I do too.**

_This isn’t gonna be like those gross movies where they try to find each other, is it? That’s just freaking unrealistic._

Damian snickered. Alright, maybe his soulmate was better than he previously thought. They were slightly irritating in his opinion—always so bubbly and cheerful, yet witty and sarcastic. But they seemed to always be doodling or writing something on herself, and the out of the blue tingling sensations started to become second nature to him. 

**Trust me. I find this a waste of time as well, but I’ve got nothing better to do.**

_I’m flattered that you’ve found time in your busy schedule to talk to me, oh mighty one._

**Oh, be quiet, you little brat. How did I end up with someone as annoying as you?**

A quickly doodled peace sign was his response, and once again, Damian sighed. _I hate this._

_-_

School was Damian’s least favourite part of his regular routine. There was just no way he could enjoy himself like all the other boneheads in his class. They were all so loud and unattractively annoying. Everyone knew he was the son of the famous Bruce Wayne, and this only caused him more misery. Endless confessions and love letters were a regular part of his life at school, and he would be damned if another idiot asked if he’d gotten his stupid doodles yet. 

He spent his time alone, and that’s how he liked it. There was no stopping the countless stares he received as he walked through the hallways or entered a room. He hated it. 

You would think that his permanent scowl and deeply set glare would be enough to drive everyone away, but there were always the disgustingly persistent and rude girls who were just _dying_ to get to know him better. 

That being said, he was lucky enough to be able to eat lunch in peace at the one-seater tables, and all of his free time was spent either in a dark corner of the library protected by walls of bookshelves, or somewhere on the school rooftop. 

-

He was sitting in the library with a book when he felt the familiar sensation running up and down his arm. Curiously, he turned his hand to see the usual glittery pink doodles on his wrist. 

Feeling somewhat calm, he grabbed a pen from his bag.

**I see you have another one of your annoying glitter pens.**

A smiley face was the only reply he got, and Damian thought his eyes would roll into the back of his skull. 

**That is so irritating. Will you quit answering like that?**

_Fine :( But you gotta tell me one thing about yourself before I go. Lunch time is about to end soon._

Damian grumbled some incoherent—and admittedly, less than appropriate—words under his breath as he wrote his response. 

**My brothers are insolent little parasites.**

-

Y/N yawned in boredom and stretched in her desk, gazing around disinterestedly at her classmates. Oh, everybody was the perfect definition of either a rich trust-fund kid, or overachieving student. Most of them were both. And that made it so boring. Everyone was pretty much the same, because this school was no ordinary school—and the kids here were anything but ordinary as well. 

Teenagers from Gotham’s most well off, prestigious, and wealthiest families were here—as well as the exceedingly intelligent and gifted children of the future. In most cases, the students were both. 

But that didn’t stop everyone from falling right into the status quo. 

There were obviously people who were more popular than others—students that were classed as the elite of the elite and were respected and worshiped by the student body. 

Damian Wayne was at the top of that list. 

Y/N could see why. He was the son of Bruce Wayne, and he was attractive too. She wasn’t in any of his classes, thank the Lord, because she’d heard of how terrible those were. Girls left and right fawning over him, and apparently, all you could hear for the remainder of the class as soon as he walked in was his name. Y/N’s own friends were like that, and while it didn’t bother her, she felt bad for him. She could tell he hated the attention. 

Often times, she would be with her friends, having a fun—albeit a bit of a rowdy—time. There wasn’t any rough housing, but her friends sure were crazy sometimes. It was because of this that Y/N would find comfort in the quiet atmosphere of the giant library. But with such an elite crowd at the school, there was a low chance you would find any students there. 

But Y/N had found **him.**

He was quietly tucked away in a corner reading a book on his own. The book title didn’t seem familiar to her, and she guessed it was a book far too advanced for her to comprehend. Although, that was her estimating Damian Wayne’s intelligence.

She didn’t give herself enough credit, but she wasn’t entirely wrong. Damian Wayne was obviously on a whole other tier. 

-

**You owe me.**

Communicating with his soulmate wasn’t a regular thing, and he didn’t do it often, but when she’d asked for another fact about him, he thought it was only fair for him to ask for one in return. 

_Owe you what? :3_

Damian’a scowl deepened as he sighed in exasperation. Again with the stupid looking drawings...Or whatever those things were called. 

**A fact about you.**

He waited rather impatiently for the words to etch themselves onto his skin. 

_I’m in an art club at my school._

_Is that why they’re always drawing on themselves?_ He thought, twirling his pen around. Well, that made much more sense. But he wondered why his soulmate couldn’t just use paper, like a normal person. All of their doodles brought out so many sighs of irritation and eye rolls that he didn’t know he was capable of doing. During the first week, he thought that he’d just about lose his ability to sigh or roll his eyes—that’s how much they managed to get on his nerves. 

They had their quirks, he would admit. But they were so irritatingly cheeky! Though, their witty “spitfire” attitude that seemed to shine through their writing did attract his attention—and more importantly, him. He wondered what type of depressing and miserable match he would experience, but he was rather pleasantly surprised to find that they were tolerable enough for him. 

-

Soulmates were a foolish notion—that much Y/N L/N and Damian Wayne could agree on. 

They were both entitled to their own opinions, and so it wasn't a surprise that they were matched with each other. At least, Y/N didn't think so. 

Damian was very self-important, and he'd consider himself quite violent. It wasn't really something he could help when you considered who and how he was raised. Dick said he was slowly improving and Damian agreed with him. These days, he'd come to understand why the way he acted out wasn't entirely appropriate, but he still kept his wits about it. As much as his arrogant and ill-mannered personality was improving, he was still the same "anti-social teenager" as Jason put it. 

He found that a bit ridiculous, considering how much time Tim spent locked up in his room or the Batcave, sitting in front of a computer screen. 

But he supposed he was no better. He spent most of his time alone, but could you blame him? He was utterly surrounded by idiots at school, and as elite as everyone was, they still got on his nerves all the time. 

He would make an exception for his soulmate though—but he'd never say that out loud. 

Damian had come to enjoy her childish drawings and teasing remarks. 

_Even **if** they were in glittery pink ink pens. _

_-_

Even as Y/N protested and said soulmates were a waste of time, she sure was spending a lot of time wondering who her soulmate was. Or what they looked like. Or if she would ever meet them. 

She had a vague and rough idea of what they were like. Judging by the way they spoke, she figured they were a bit overconfident and maybe even stuck up. She did say he was an asshole in their first encounter—but she'd expected as much, considering her own personality. 

Cheerful, cheeky, and yet strikingly sarcastic and remarkably witty in her own right. She was kind and caring, but had her own "bad side." 

She didn't enjoy leaving her house very much, and she absolutely despised going to school where she would be surrounded by people that gave her a damn headache. Truth be told, she could be quite the social butterfly when she wanted to, but she rarely did. Y/N only had a few close friends, and kept to herself, feeling no need to interact with the other people at her school. It was tiresome. Bothersome. Pointless, even. 

And so the idea of communicating with a stranger she was supposedly paired with seemed too troublesome. Too tiring. 

But she had grown curious, and found great amusement in chatting with them. They were interestingly different from the people she had encountered at school. 

Their handwriting was like a font! So neat, and pleasing to the eyes. And although black pens weren't her usual or first choice when reaching for a writing utensil, she didn't mind the black ink getting etched into her skin from time to time. His snarky replies and annoyed comments only fueled her further, and she found it endearing how they would still choose to talk to her, even when she was obviously trying to push their buttons. It was cute. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the characters (they belong to DC Comics) but the plot and storyline is mine! Copyright is not intended. This is for entertainment purposes only! Enjoy! :)


End file.
